yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Photon
"Photon" (フォトン Foton) is an archetype of LIGHT-Attribute cards used by Kite Tenjo, Droite and Gauche in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. This archetype was first released in Photon Shockwave. Most of the monsters in this archetype emit blue light on their bodies and most are covered with armor or scales. The goal of a "Photon" Deck is to take control of the field, preventing your opponent from doing harm towards you. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is a good example show due to its Quick Effect - being able to banish itself, even chaining to another card; this gives itself advantages by escaping Traps, such as "Dimensional Prison", etc. Even though its effects allow itself to gain ATK for banishing Xyz Monsters, along with itself, it can be used to bypass other card effects. Another example is "Photon Leo" - though it may be a Level 6, it can be benefiting, as it shuffles cards in your opponent's hand back into the Deck, which may or may not mess up your opponent's plan. Then the low-level monsters are more strategic by using their effects for: stopping the activation of traps, adding different Photon Monster Cards to your hand or even multiplying themselves. All "Photon" monsters are LIGHT and as such receive benefits from LIGHT support cards. Because several Photons have high attack power for such low levelled monsters, they normally have a negative effect which limits their usefulness in play, such as Photon Crusher's effect to change to defense after attacking, or Photon Sabre Tiger's effect to lose 800 attack when you only control a single copy of it. You may, however, only want to side deck these cards, in particular Skill Drain, because they can stop the effects of other monsters such as Photon Wyvern, Photon Lizard and especially Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, which often heavily relies on its quick effect to remain on the field. Recommended cards Monsters * Photon Cerberus * Photon Crusher * Photon Thrasher * Photon Lizard * Photon Wyvern * Photon Sabre Tiger * Photon Circle * Photon Leo * Photon Kaiser * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Daybreaker * Alexandrite Dragon * Honest Spells * Future Fusion (Use 2 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to make "Twin Photon Lizard" then tribute it to bring them back. You'll have 2/3 for the requirements for "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon".) * Photon Booster * Photon Sanctuary * Polymerization * Photon Lead * Photon Veil * Lightwave Tuning * Photon Trident * Dragon's Mirror * Xyz Territory * Galaxy Queen's Light Traps * Call of the Haunted * Photon Current * Lumenize * Gozen Match * Zero Force * Xyz Reborn * Beckoning Light * Skill Drain Extra Deck * Twin Photon Lizard * Photon Papilloperative * Photon Strike Bounzer * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number 50: Black Corn * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Light End Dragon * Avenging Knight Parshath * Number 8: Heraldry King Genome Heriter * Photon Alexandra Queen Trivia * The Photon archetype has a similar appearance to the EM-beings in Megaman Starforce. * In physics, a photon is an elementary particle, the quantum of light and all other forms of electromagnetic radiation, and the force carrier for the electromagnetic force.